


Кобаяши Мару, версия "ноль"

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К фандому "Стар Трек" текст имеет примерно такое же отношение, как театральные декорации к живописи - приниципиально-дочернее. Психотический антураж, употребление наркотиков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кобаяши Мару, версия "ноль"

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на фест "Ночное рандеву" на сайте http://arhivst.ucoz.ru/

 

  
_Чтоб, наконец, в самом себе проснуться,_

_Он повернуться захотел внутри себя_

М. Хэккер

  
  
  


 

00

  
  
…Глаза немного прищурены. Взгляд одновременно пристальный и отрешенный, в каждом зрачке по туннелю. «Давай, рискни, а если нет, то иди ты к черту», - такой взгляд.  
  
Занесло.  
  
На этот раз его занесло всерьез. Он знал, что рано или поздно дурная привычка расслабляться на пике ситуации заведет его в настоящее дерьмо.  
  
\- Сынок, - сказал он, пьяный до неприличия, и все-таки не настолько пьяный, чтобы поддаться на провокацию. – Б-брось… Это дело. На з-землю. Б-брось. Это тебя убьет.  
  
Вокруг сжималась запакощенная подворотня, световые панели на стене цеха светились еле-еле и стрекотали, как цикады. Глухая эта стена уходила ввысь, где-то на невообразимой высоте смыкаясь с космосом.  
  
Поэтическое преувеличение. Стратосферные постройки - привилегия столицы.  
  
\- Ты, старый драный сапог, - четко произнес мальчишка (а все шестнадцатилетние были в его, тридцатилетнего, глазах полными мальчишками. Каждому позволено иметь маленькие комплексы). – Швабра яйцеголовая. Силиконовый скелет.  
  
\- Я вправил тебе руку, - кротко заметил он.  
  
\- Мозги мне вправлять не надо, – в сумерках глаза мальчишки неразберипоймешь какого цвета опасно сверкнули. Звереныш на игле. Сейчас наделает в нем, несчастном альтруисте, дырок.  
  
Положа руку на сердце, ему было все равно.  
  
Звереныш вдруг шагнул ближе, обдав смесью запахов плохо мытого тела, скорее приятных, чем нет. (Фазерный разряд, озон, медный запах крови и калийная вонь костного регенератора – нет уж, хватит).  
  
\- Ты ведь на краю, не так ли, дядя? – спросил он интимно, выдыхая из раздувающихся ноздрей ему в подбородок. – У меня чутье на людей. Ты - в отчаянии, ты безнадежно устал, ты спрашиваешь себя, отчего бы миру не пойти в задницу со всеми воспоминаниями, которыми он тебя обременяет… А еще ты стоишь и треплешься в подворотне с опасным гаденышем, которого только что встретил в туалете.   
  
 _(- Отчего бы нам не прогуляться, когда ты изольешься до конца? – Смесь арго и святого языка Шекспира, странная для этой колонии и этого места, поразила его. – Следуй за мной._  
  
И он последовал.)  
  
\- Я не знаю, - честно ответил он, глядя киду на макушку, где торчал закостеневший от стайлинга хохолок.  
  
\- Эта вещь, – кид на мгновение показал гипошприц, раскрыв и снова стиснув кулак. – На двоих. В одиночку бессмысленно. Нужно… - он запнулся. – Пе-ре-се-чение разумов.  
  
\- Вулканская контрабанда.  
  
\- Именно.  
  
 _(Заголовки газет, крупно: «Правящий архат Вулкана отрицает свою причастность к распространению мелдсьютеров в Империи». Мелко: «Братство Сурака опровергает заявление правительства». Курсивом: «На Вулкан введены имперские миротворческие силы»)_  
  
\- Кид, - сказал он и оперся о шатающиеся стены. – Кид… Что тебе нужно от бедного старого доктора?  
  
Мальчишка взялся за его рубашку спереди, сграбастал было, охнул и отпустил. Тщательно разгладил складки, похлопал его по груди здоровой рукой. Не отнял ладони, слушая сердце.  
  
\- Ты ведь оттуда.  
  
 _(- Парни, это война! Это не учения. – Кто, кто уничтожает корабли?  - В Лаврентийской системе восстание имперского флота. – Кто-то сошел с ума? – Пайк. Его зовут Кристофер Пайк.)_  
  
\- Я не с «Фаррагута», кид. Я не герой. Герои другие.  
  
\- Я знаю, скелет.  
  
\- Иди ты в задницу.  
  
Кид все смотрел и смотрел, словно надеялся высмотреть на его лице космос. Свободу и жизнь, в которой мальчишке было отказано по праву рождения. Единственному праву, действительно существующему здесь.  
  
Острое чувство - не сочувствие, не сожаление о потерях, ни (даже!) зависть, вобщем, непохожее ни на что, словно сердце надумало, наконец, остановиться и передало ему все накопленные эмоции, все, что он держал в себе – смерть жены, страх смерти, ненависть, очень много ненависти к себе за юношеский слепой щенячий энтузиазм, втолкнувший его во Флот – прожрало в его внутренностях хорошую, основательную дыру и продолжало скользко ворочаться.  
  
Он был один, висел в страшном, безвоздушном и черном, сжимаясь и растягиваясь до бесконечности, звезды светили ему прямо в душу, и все, что удерживало его от истеричных воплей ужаса – теплая и грязная ладонь на груди поверх тонкой рубашки. Дьявол, он мог бы быть братом… Сыном…  
  
Так, вероятно, и сходят с ума. Он смирился.  


 

 

Они лежат «валетом», держась за руки, словно гребаные влюбленные школьники, и он глядит на рубчатую грубую подошву ботинка прямо у себя перед носом, чувствуя, как в нем открываются и закрываются, и снова открываются миллионы глаз – щекочущее, мерзкое чувство, так действует наркотик, - и он сказал (вероятно, светские приличия сидели в нем глубже здравого смысла, рыдай, о, бедный, старый Юг!):  
  
\- Леонард Горацио, к вашим…  
  
\- Джи…  
  


 

<\--

  
  
\- Джеймс Кирк.  
  
Зеленый мир, солнце, друзья, девушки, о боже мой! Двигаясь сквозь пеструю толщу слабо различаемых им подробностей какого-то учебного процесса («Кобаяши Мару» - сказал Джим. Его звали Джим. И снова: «Кобаяши Мару» - В чем дело, кид, что за нахер? – Это моя мечта, скелет, не мешай). Он выигрывал свою войну, этот мальчик (блондин, оказалось, что он блондин и глаза голубые, и ничего в них не было от того самого прищура, никаких туннелей – только небо, небо, в котором Маккою временами чудились чайки), и был сча…  
  
\- Джим, сколько раз я должен повторять – зови меня Джим.  
  
Маккой не любил вулканцев. Это была ксенофобия в чистом виде, недостойная настоящего врача, но даже вид густой зеленой крови  _(«Они решили выкрасить мрамор в зеленый» и несколько затоптанных пальцев, один с большим кристаллом информера в перстне. Кристалл не пострадал, странно, что его не заметили мародеры. Голубой шлем миротворца, значит в шлеме, соответственно, голова миротворца. Остальная часть тела миротворца распылена в бесконечность фазерным зарядом)_ вызывал у него неудержимое отвращение.  
  
Тем меньше было шансов на любовь Леонарда у _этого_ вулканца. Он стал слишком часто бывать у них – да, у них, они жили вместе в этом... Сне? Вероятно, этого требовал механизм наркотика – неразделимости. Часто бывать, много молчать, это молчание вытесняло Леонарда вон, и он выходил в вечер, любуясь россыпью звезд и слушая цикад – настоящих, ему ли не знать, как сладко звучат настоящие цикады?  
  
(- Я перехвачу, кид.  
  
\- Не сме… )  


 

  
<\--

  
  
\- Не смей отворачиваться! – Кирк сделал шаг вперед и тут вулканец ему врезал. С точки зрения Маккоя, вулканец и так проявил чудеса выдержки, выслушивая пацана во флотской форме. И выдерживая взгляд – о, прекрасно, великолепно, черт побери, знакомый Маккою взгляд.  
  
Кирк отлетел и приземлился всей спиной на панель управления, и Скотт в одном зверином прыжке заблокировал рули, молодчага, этот парень нам нужен, да, кид?  
  
Да, мысленно согласился Кирк. Дальше зеленокровный ксен окончательно вышел из себя, потерял лицо и чуть было не потерял в запаре Джимову жизнь, однако Маккой не был _настолько_ зол. Нет, не настолько. _(Дай мне ЭТО! Отдай! Ментальный удар – его было странно ощущать, словно мгновенная и болезненная слепота поразила Леонарда)_  
  
…Сидит в капитанском кресле, вытянув длинные ноги, довольный. А теперь… (О нет!) ...Мы немножко постреляем, скелет.  
  
И они немножко постреляли.  
  
Что лично киду сделали плохого ромуланцы, для Маккоя осталось загадкой.  
  
Что лично его так возмутило, когда он в приоткрытую дверь кают-компании увидел зеленокровного и пацана в ситуации более чем однозначной – вобщем, осталось для него загадкой тоже.  
  
 _(- Ты пнул меня ногой! – Уймись, кид. – Держи меня крепче, старый алкоголик. Нашел время смущаться. – Меня раздражают твои фантазии. – Они не целиком мои. «Я» - то, что ты хочешь. - А «я»? – Вероятно, тоже, хотя мне и, блядь, нелегко это признавать._  
  
  
  
Лексика мальчишки слабо удивила Маккоя. А он…)  
  


 

<\--

  
  
А он вырос в прекрасного парня, кид. Маккой готов был это признать. Никто не ожидал, что «улыбка с обложки» (немного кривая – губа заживала плохо) – откажется _таким_ капитаном, и Маккой не ожидал, но, проводя все эти годы вместе – да, близко, рядом, практически вплотную, иногда через стенку, иногда гораздо ближе – потому что Кирк умел находить неприятности-которые-сближают, латая кости и шкуру придурка, ругая на чем свет стоит – своего придурка, запивая страх – за своего идиота… (Друга? Брата? Сына?) Гордясь.  
  
Гордясь, черт побери.  
  
Все эти годы.  
  
Да.  
  
 _(Ты просто извращенец, Маккой. Я не ошибся. – Заткнись. Мне хорошо. Мне очень хорошо)_  
  
  


 

01

  
  
Он оказался много моложе, чем Маккой ожидал, этот вулканец, один из немногих выживших, рассеянных по колониям Империи бывших жителей выморочной планеты. Планеты, которая поддержала мятеж. Моложе для вулканца, конечно, так-то, как Леонард понимал, ему было больше земных лет, чем им обоим, вместе взятым.  
  
У него были очень спокойные глаза – и его выдавали руки. Когда он стоял напротив кида – Джима!- сплетая и расплетая спрятанные за спиной пальцы, Маккой проникся к вулканской расе еще большей неприязнью, дошел до максимума, так сказать  _(на экране голо: Кристофер Пайк с разбитым лицом стоит на коленях и безуспешно пытается подняться раз за разом, но его не слушаются ноги. Рядом глава архата Сарек, внешне неповрежденный, не предпринимает не малейшей попытки помочь проигравшему союзнику)._  
  
\- Чувство вины, - сказал Спок, оборачиваясь к Маккою с внезапностью, которую трудно было при его внешнем спокойствии предвидеть. – Толкает вас, люди, к неприятию объекта вины.  
  
-Мне очень жаль, - добавил он без признаков жалости в голосе. – Что мелдсьют не оставляет шансов.  
  
Кид – Джим, черт возьми, Джим! – сидел на грязной койке, растрепанный и хмурый. Сейчас Маккой с трудом понимал, как он мог увидеть в его взгляде летнее небо. Они были серыми, почти бесцветными, как тоска - его глаза. Склеенные волосы оказались при дневном свете не золотыми, а темно-русыми.  
  
Маккой потер майку на груди, запустил пальцы в собственную спутанную шевелюру. Он был очень сильно небрит. И новость о том, что мелдсьют вызывает безусловное привыкание, не была для него новостью.  
  
Вулканец покачал на ладони гипошприц. Взгляды младшего и старшего притянулись к этому зрелищу так же безусловно, как стрелка компаса притягивается к северу.  
  
\- Мне нужно от вас следующее… - сказал Спок, и – о, чудо! – внезапно все раздражение и вся неприязнь Маккоя улеглись, словно их никогда и не было. Сейчас он почти любил зеленокровного ксена.  
  


 

 

\- За будущее, Маккой!  
  
\- За жизнь, кид, - поправил его Маккой и впрыснул содержимое шприца – половину себе, половину ему.  
  
Они снова лежат валетом, на последних секундах перед стартом – ба-бах, славная ракета, развеселый… как его там? Энтерпрайз? да – держась за руки, потому что за что ж еще держаться. Болтают о том, о сем, например, о Шекспире, и Маккоя снова поражает этот мальчишка, и снова приходит мысль – выяснить, откуда же в его, вобщем, заканчивающуюся, жизнь, вломился этот ребенок с немальчишечьими повадками, разбросав в разные стороны причины, следствия и смерть, и снова он спрашивает о другом, тоже о неважном:  
  
\- Кобаяши-Мару… Что это было?  
  
Кирк смотрит на него, приподняв с усилием голову (его взгляд уже мутнеет, а очертания лица плывут у Маккоя в глазах – значит, скоро):  
  
\- Игра без правил, скелет… Я всегда хотел… Слушай, скелет, я…  
  
Ему тяжело говорить, и он добавляет всего два слова, только два, прежде чем уронить голову на жесткую пенку матраса. И в оставшиеся еще ему секунды Маккой обдумывает эти слова, взвешивает их, перебирает жадно снова и снова – друг за другом, и считает, что если жизнь – со всей ее болью, страхом и потерями, была всего лишь преддверием к ним, то жить – скорее всего! - стоило.  
  
(Я горжусь тобой, кид. И…)  
  
(..И цикады…)  
  
(Все.)  
  


 

02

  
  
Люминисцентная, очень древняя вывеска над крутой лестницей в подвальчик: «Виртуальный варп-симулятор Кобаяши Томаруги. Дешево! Круглосуточно. Искусственный интеллект, эффект полного присутствия». Некоторые буквы вывески не светятся. Заведение давно не работает, грязная вода плещется на второй ступеньке – подвальчик залит стоками.  


 

  
03

  
  
Теперь все.


End file.
